Baseball
by AGStudio9
Summary: (Oneshot) Baseball ended up affecting homeworld more than the crystal gems would've thought. (takes place after "hit the diamond")


**I thought of this while rewatching 'hit the diamond'. If anyone has already written this idea, then credit goes to them. There are spoilers here, in case that wasn't obvious.**

 **Oh, and I don't own steven universe.**

In one of the Homeworld districts meant to house lower class gems, such as peridots, pearls that hadn't gotten owners yet, and lots of rubies, with only a couple jaspers to keep things in check, the five rubies who had gone to retrieve the jasper from the earth mission made their dwelling, along with tons of other rubies, in a giant warehouse.

Ever since those rubies had returned from their mission and gone back to the usual routine of sitting around and waiting to do whatever dirty work homeworld needed to be done, they had introduced the other rubies to the concept of 'baseball'.

Needless to say, this arbitrarily game, where two teams went against each other to win, instantly took off with the rubies in the warehouse.

They made balls, bats, and bases with anything they could scrape up that was lying in the corners, and divided teams based on which diamond they worked for. The rubies under two of the diamonds played against each other, while the rubies under the last diamond would do normal ruby things.

It probably would have stayed this way for a couple hundred years, since even though rubies were practically incapable of keeping secrets, they were so low on the social ranking that listening to what they had to say was laughable.

But some of the rubies had gotten so good that they had started hitting "balls" (metal bended into the shape of a ball) through the warehouse's roof.

Again, this wouldn't have been a problem, since no gems in the district where the rubies lived were dumb enough to try to complain.

But it was only fate that gems in the more important districts would begin to get hit, and it was only a matter of time before someone hit a diamond.

That gem was "newbie" a ruby whose first mission had been going to earth.

As she stepped up to bat, a ruby under white diamond pitched, and after a quick swing, it was flying through the mostly-gone roof, strait through the atmosphere towards the office of yellow diamond.

It hit her in the head.

Her face instantly tensed with rage. Calling her a clod was one thing. It was only the words of a peridot on a planet cut off from the gempire, who had been exploded by bow with any luck. But hitting her, _In the head._ With a **Hunk of metal** , was a mistake. A terrible, fatal mistake.

"Pearl?"

"Yes, my diamond?" the pearl said, worried

"Find who did this, and make them pay. And please, fix the window. I'm going to go scream now." she walked out of the room, restraint rage on her face, but when the giant door closed, an ear-splitting scream rang out, shattering the other windows.

Oh boy.

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The pearl soon found the warehouse where the hunk of metal had come from, and knocked only out of common courtesy. She was only ever around those of higher status than her, so she didn't know how to properly communicate with those beneath her.

To her surprise, a ruby answered before she could open the door. The ruby belonged to blue diamond, as evidenced by her uniform. "Hello, is there something you want?"

"Yes. I am the pearl belonging to yellow diamond, who has a complaint of metal scraps being rocketed out of this warehouse. So unless you have an _Extremely_ good explanation for this, all gems within this warehouse will be executed.

The ruby's expression didn't even change, "Oh, well, we're playing baseball!"

"Base, ball?"

"Yeah! Let me show you! She dragged the pearl inside, revealing the extensive game and equipment that had been set up. "Hey guys!" she yelled, "This pearl wants to play!"

"But I never said-"

"Great! She can play on the yellow team. They're one gem short."

She was immediately pushed to home base and given a makeshift bat. The ruby on the pitcher's mound then tossed a ball towards her, which was caught by the ruby behind her.

"Strike! Someone called

"What am i even supposed to do?!" the pearl raged

A yellow ruby spoke up "the pitcher throws the ball, and the batter bats the ball back. If someone catches the ball, you're out. And if you get hit by the ball you're out. If you don't hit it, that's a strike. And of you get three strikes, you're out. Three out and we switch sides."

'Uh huh, and where did you get this information? "

"From the humans that were actually gems that were on earth."

"Thank you for the information. I'm now going to report this to yellow diamond, and see what sort of punishment you deserve."

A hundred something rubies looked at her in pure agony. "B-but we finally got an even number of players! Please?"

The pearl, who had known nothing but taking orders her entire life, couldn't help but agree. "Alright. I shall stay for one round of this, baseball."

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eventually, baseball spread around homeworld, and helped defy gem barriers, since there were some rubies that were better at the game than amethyst warriors, and it was entertaining sport of all to watch.

It had left kindergarten production at a near standstill, since all the gems that usually worked in them were too busy planning out baseball strategies and working in production of bats and balls, and the idea of earth being a threat became preposterous.

However, the diamonds still ruled, but with a much kinder demeanor, since they now had gained a way to let out the stress gained and built up for milennia.

And from then on, homeworld was never a threat to steven or the crystal gems, since they had learned about fun, and no longer felt a need to control and dominate planets to fill that void in their collective life.


End file.
